The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, grown typically as a potted garden Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tesmoonli imp.’.
The new Alstroemeria plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new potted garden Alstroemeria plants with numerous attractive flowers and flower continuously during the flowering season.
The new Alstroemeria plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in May, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number Pf908, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Alstroemeria hybrida identified as code number Ze6176x007, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Heerhugowaard, The Netherlands in March, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Alstroemeria plant by root divisions in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.